


SPN 12x07 Coda Cas's PoV

by Ldrmaslaz248



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherhood, Coda, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Baggage, Episode: s12e07 Rock Never Dies, Language, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Rock never Dies Coda, Sam Ships It, casdean - Freeform, s12e07 Coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ldrmaslaz248/pseuds/Ldrmaslaz248
Summary: Cas is still hunting Lucifer with Crowley, and once again Dean is left behind.Castiel's end on hearing a post-episode heart to heart between Sam & Dean with a twist. What will Castiel if he hears Dean finally admit what Sam already knows?





	

**Author's Note:**

The team had split up after going over what Lucifer’s final words had been. The boys had gone their own way probably to drive the long trip back to the bunker. Cas watched them up until they disappeared before sighing out wearily. He turned to Crowley and pressed two fingers to his forehead, only to then let the grace flow. Once he removed his appendages, Crowley was as good as new.

“Much appreciated, feathers! I’m going to go make sure my other client’s in this town won’t turn against me like Russell did. Coming?”

“No. I’m moving on. I have to find Lucifer, he’s my responsib-“

“Oh, drop the broken record already, feathers! Didn’t you pay attention to Moose’s moving speech. He is all our responsibility blah blah blah go team free will and everything. Now it’s late, I just got betrayed by an associate and beat up by a psychotic archangel, so get the bloody stick out of your ass and come along.” Castiel glared back at the demon but still held his ground. 

“No.”

“Oh, for gawd sakes-“

“I won’t go with you, Crowley, but I also won’t go after Lucifer, alright? I will stop looking for the night but that is it. I’ll meet you in Las Vegas and that is where we will continue our search. Goodbye, Crowley.” With that Cas turned away from the King of Hell intending to walk back to the hotel to retrieve his car.

He did not care how Crowley was going to spend the rest of his night but after all that had happened he needed to have peace and quiet. Now apparently, he was going to get at least 4 hours of silence since he had just agreed to drive all the way to Las Vegas. It was probably a long shot but the closest place, that would have the bigger and upper people that Lucifer had mentioned, would likely be Las Vegas.

Once arriving at his vehicle and sighing after sliding in the seat he started the reliable car and drove out of the city as quickly as he could. He wanted to put as much distance as he could between himself and the experience he had just went through. Sure, he had gone through worse, but it was being that close to Lucifer that just set him on edge. He knew he would have to be close to Lucifer since it was the mission to go after him but still, being that close to the eldest brother, after said brother had been inside him was to put it bluntly terrifying. He knew what fear was like since he had experienced it during his human phase but he didn’t believe he would recall what it felt like now being an angel once again.

He had been driving for about an hour, only stopping to make sure his car had plenty of gas to get to Las Vegas, before his phone rang loudly. He rolled his eyes at the ringtone because Crowley had set it to the Rocky and Bullwinkle theme opening for whenever Sam called him and refused to show him how to change it. He pulled the car over off the road to be safe but let the engine remain running.

“Hello, Sam.” He answered but was confused as there was no reply.

“Sam? Sam, are you there?” He asked again but as before there was nothing from the taller Winchester, yet there appeared to be talking so he went quiet so he could hear the conversation.

“What? No, of course not! Why would you say that?”

“Never?”

“Jesus Christ, Sam, I said no!” Castiel heard Sam and Dean go back and forth, so obviously, it was that he could hear them but they couldn’t hear him. What was Sam on about? Was this what they described as a ‘butt dial’?

“Okay. I’m just saying, if something did happen…”

“I’d be cool with it.”

“Happy, even…I’d… I’d be happy for you, Dean.” As he continued to listen it became more apparent that this was something that he shouldn’t be listening too yet at the same time he couldn’t bring himself to hang up. This may very well be a ‘butt dial’ but he was sure Sam would have realized his phone was in call mode.

“Not gonna be necessary.”

“What isn’t?”

“I appreciate the words of brotherly approval …But it’s not gonna be necessary, because nothing’s ever happened between me and Cas, and nothing ever will.”

“But you want it to?”

“Nope.”

“Dean…” Cas could hear Sam sigh out loudly.

“I mean it, I don’t.”

“Dean, I know you’re going to try to convince me that you don’t feel anything for him, but… I know you. Better than anyone. And-”

“That’s not- that’s not what I’m saying.”

“Oh…Then?”

“I’m not saying… It’s not that I don’t- feel something. I just said that it’s never gonna happen.”

Wait what? Now Cas was confused. First Dean was saying that he appreciated brotherly approval from Sam but he couldn’t recall that Dean ever needed approval for anything. Then Dean went on about how nothing had ever happened between him and the other Winchester, what did that mean? Did they mean events never happened because didn’t they just go through a life changing experience slash adventure? Then what was with Dean saying he felt something. Dean was a human, of course, he felt somethings, it was in his soul to feel many things. Cas focused back on the conversation as Sam and Dean began talking again.

“Because I’m pissed at him.”

“Why?”

“Because he never stays!”

“At the bunker?”

“Everyone I care about leaves me, Sam. One way or another.” Dean had said that quietly but thankfully loud enough that the phone speaker still picked it up. Cas’s heart clenched tightly as he registered the words that his charge had said. He had left his green-eyed friend more times than he could count to fight a war or help the angel’s, he even had left him alone in Purgatory despite having a reason at the time.

“We come back. When we can.”

“Yeah. Like a cancer.”

“Maybe… maybe you should tell him what it’s like for you. When he leaves.”

“He doesn’t care, Sammy.”

“You don’t know that.”

“The second he was sure we were all fine, he ditched us, he was off hunting Lucifer. With Crowley, of all people.”

“He feels responsible.”

“It’s not just on him!”

“I know that, Dean.”

“He could have asked us. He should have asked us… Me. He should have asked me.”

“He thought you should have some time with Mom.”

“Yeah, fat load of good that did. She left me the second she could, too.” Cas’s eyes widened at Dean’s bitter laugh and tilted his head as he usually did when he was confused. Mary had left? They hadn’t   
mentioned that when they were working the case.

“Dean… It wasn’t like that.”

“We should have headed straight home after the club.”

“And miss out on these nice digs?” So apparently, the boys had gone along the lines of what Crowley had been thinking and stayed the night in the city.

“I know I was being a dick to Cas. Believe me, Sam, I know. I thought maybe if we stuck around for a night, we’d get past it. Maybe Cas would stick around for a beer and things wouldn’t be so weird. I- I miss him. I just- I just needed him tonight. And now he’s gone again and we’re stuck in this dump for the night.”

“He can’t be that far. Why don’t you call him? Ask him to stay.”

“He won’t.” Castiel sucked in a breath as all the sudden anger flooded him.

He had experienced anger, again when he was human, but never this much nor had the feeling ever filled him up so quickly before. He at least knew what the anger was from and that was from Dean. How could Dean dare to say that he wouldn’t care when he did nothing but care when it came to the eldest Winchester. If Dean needed him all he had to do was ask!

Cas admits, now looking back on it, that he had been too focused on what Lucifer was going to bring to the battle the next time they met. That maybe he should have taken a second longer to know if Dean was going to be okay, yet still. If Dean would have dropped his pride for a second himself and actually full out right asked Castiel to stay, he would have!

“Doesn’t matter, Sammy. It’s water under the bridge…Another beer?”

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” Cas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he could hear the next bottles being opened between them.

“I think……I think I’m in love with him, Sam.” As the words rang in Cas’s ear he gasped out loudly and dropped his phone which clattered against the car floor. The clatter was enough to scare Cas out of his thoughts and he shot his hand down in the dark searching around for the device. Once it was back in his hand he brought it back to his ear so as not to miss anymore of the conversation only to hear nothing.

“Dean? Sam? Dean!” He said before glancing at his screen seeing that it was no longer in call mode so that must have meant that Sam ended the call. He tossed the phone in the passenger seat before slumping his head within his hands.

Dean was in love with him.

How could he even begin to take that? Dean Winchester, the Dean Winchester, the same green-eyed hunter who claimed to be the lady’s man of all lady’s men. The same Winchester who was his charge, his best friend, and one of the greatest of men that Castiel had ever come to know.

Why would Dean be in love with him?

No, that was not a question he could think the answers to by himself. He needed more information and he needed it right now. Lucifer and Crowley would have to wait. Cas quickly picked up his phone once more and texted Sam for their motel before turning the key in the ignition.

His Lincoln Continental roared to life and he got it to turn around heading back to the city. Right before coming back into the city limits Sam texted him the place and room number with a little winky face emoji. He didn’t quite understand the point of it but headed to the address none the less. Once arriving, it wasn’t hard to spot out Baby, so he pulled alongside it before getting out. He was about to pound on the door but there was something taped to the windshield of the Impala that caught his eye first. He picked it off the glass and read it in the light of the street lamp.

‘Cas, gone out to the diner and already got another room for myself. Dean’s inside, good luck.’ The small note of paper read and then a key was also taped to the bottom of the note. Sam must have left it for him. This was good and bad because he also wanted to talk to Sam, asking if he had done the whole phone thing on purpose but at the same time it could wait. With that in mind he took the key and scrunched up the note before storming back to the door. He would have loved to blast the door down but his anger had diminished enough that it wasn’t necessary.

“Sammy, you back so soon?” Dean called out from the bathroom as he heard the door open only to then slam loudly. That was unusual. Sam hated being that person that disturbed the other motel residents with door slamming or loud music.

“Sa-“ Dean choked on his tongue as the person in the room entrance was definitely not Sam.

“Cas? What the-how did you-“

“You are in love with me?” Castiel started as he came closer to Dean who jerked back in surprise from the question and the fact that Castiel was even here.

“What!?”

“I said ‘you are in love with me’ as a question but here I’ll word it this way; are you in love with me? Though that isn’t right either because after what I heard you say-“

“Heard me say-wait, what! You heard me and Sam’s conversation! How did you hear that!” Dean said and now glared at the fact that Cas had eavesdropped on them, specifically him.

“Sam called and I answered like I always do.”

“Yeah but…son of a bitch!” Dean growled and threw the towel that he had been holding in his hands onto his bed in frustration. He recalled that Sam had brought out his phone while they were talking and had placed it right between them. He had been so casual about it that Dean didn’t think anything of it. His sly sneaking son of bitch brother had just allowed Cas to hear every single word. He went back over in his head what they had talked about, figuring out how much Cas must have heard before growling out a sigh again.

“Shit!”

“Dean, you still didn’t answer my question, is it true what you said, are you in love with me?” Dean turned back around though stopped himself from jumping back because Cas was right there in his personal space like he had been all those times when Cas was in solider angel mode.

Back before the apocalypse, when they were both younger and Cas had no respect for what the terms personal space meant. No, the angel was right there, mere inches from him and Dean could count the cracks upon Cas’s ever chapped lips as well as get hypnotized in those otherworldly blue colored eyes. He sighed out and even though he should have fought back and lied there was just no point this time, Cas had heard everything and besides it was time to come clean.

“Yeah…I mean yes, Cas, damnit…I-I love you.” It hadn’t been as hard to say it as he thought it was going to be, saying it to Sam was one thing but saying it to Cas was entirely another. Yet he had said it and with no problems either. The angel on the other hand did the look that he always did when he was confused, he tilted his head and his eyes squinted as if he was trying to look inside Dean.

“Why?” That was the big question. Dean knew there was no way to say why. He loved Cas for everything and even more. What they had been through together, what they had shared, the friendship they made it all added to the answer Dean wanted to shout out but it didn’t even begin to cover why. The righteous man couldn’t take it anymore he was never good when it came to words but there was one thing he knew he could do, and that was to take action.

Dean shot his hand up burying it in Cas’s soft black locks before tugging forward, slamming their lips together. He placed his other hand on Cas’s hip before focusing on how he should kiss the angel. He first realized that even though Cas’s lips appeared to be chapped, they were apparently soft and warm, so even though he started the kiss off fast and sudden, he slowed it down and poured his passion into it instead. This was actually no different than kissing a girl, even so it was ten times better because he was finally kissing the one he wanted to kiss the most. He was finally kissing the friggin angel of the lord who he fell in love with for Chuck knows how long ago.

Castiel wanted to pull away when the kiss had started, not because he wanted to stop it but because he wanted an answer. Yet as the ignition of the kiss passed and Dean got into it, he realized that this was his answer. He could feel the passion and love as Dean moved his lips against his own. Cas knew that the eldest Winchester was never good when it came to words so this was not so surprising that Dean would answer him in this way. Cas finally smiled into the kiss before kissing back along with cupping Dean’s head within his palms.

“Does…did that answer… the question…” Dean asked between the kiss but silently whined as Cas pulled back.

“Yes, it does. Thank you, Dean, and before we continue I feel it’s only right for me to repay in kind. Dean, I love you too.” Dean bit into his lip and squeezed his eyes shut before they could weld up in the tears he felt were already there. This total chick flick moment was not going to make him cry like a baby but damnit! He was just so gawd damn happy at hearing the words he thought he would never hear from his angel.

Oh man, he would never not think that again. ‘His angel.’ Yes, Cas was his angel and he was never letting him go, at least not again.

“Say-heh…say that again, please.” Cas smirked, actually full on smirked, before he leaned forward pecking Dean’s lips this time only to then ease back and gaze into his eyes once more.

“’Dean, I love you too. I love you, Dean.” Dean quietly chuckled, nodding his head in Cas’s palms before pulling the angel to him once more, sealing their lips again.

‘I love ya too, Cas.’ The green-eyed hunter prayed instead of saying but by the smile he could feel on his own lips he knew his angel had heard him.

~The end~

**Author's Note:**

> This is Cas’s point of view of @malicezero ‘s , on tumblr on here it's AliceZero http://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceZero/pseuds/AliceZero , 12x07 coda. I added a little bit at the end but go read hers ‘cause it’s awesome!   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8832616 Here it is here!   
> Luv ya guys and see ya next post! ;)


End file.
